


sky full of stars on your shoulders (sleep away)

by sugarcoats



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 6+1 Things, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, just wayv being a family, tired boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcoats/pseuds/sugarcoats
Summary: Six times Lucas carried his members to bed and the one time they brought the bed to him.Or, WayV is sleepy and works hard, and Lucas keeps having to carry them to bed.[weishenfest prompt #W103]





	sky full of stars on your shoulders (sleep away)

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic fest!! thank u for having me, I had a lot of fun writing this prompt & I hope I did it justice <3

**잘자**

After rolling around in his bed for what felt like an eternity, trying to find a comfortable position in order to drift off into dreams, Lucas gave up. He reached over to his nightstand, blindly petting the surface until he saw his phone light up. 2:38am. He sighed and resigned himself to reading while listening to new song releases he hadn’t gotten around to yet.

One album play later and Lucas felt his throat aching from dehydration. He was still no bit more tired than earlier and sighed. He might as well get something to eat and hope it would make him sleepy.

It was dark and quiet in the house; as far as he knew, everyone was asleep or nearly asleep. He tiptoed his way to the kitchen, not wanting to accidentally wake up anyone else.

Being temporarily blinded by the bright kitchen lights, Lucas considered whether to have cereal or a sandwich. He settled for Frosties, royally pouring milk over them into the bowl.

As he was enjoying his 3am snack, he was startled by the sound of music from the other room. It went silent after a second, but Lucas was curious now. 

He found the source of it next door, where most of their instruments resided. When he walked in, he saw a small figure hunched over a keyboard; Kun. He seemed to have barely moved from the position he was in a few hours ago. 

Lucas approached him and gently put his hand on his shoulder, making Kun jump slightly. “What’re you still doing up?”

Kun yawned. “I just wanna finish composing this, I almost got it.”

A feeling that wasn’t unfamiliar to Lucas, but one he knew was risky. “...Sleep is important.”

“I just wanted to get this done.”

“Let me listen to it then, and afterwards we’ll head to bed.”

Lucas clung onto Kun, whose hand settled in his hair and ruffled it, both of them sitting contently as the sounds of Kun’s song reached their ears. 

He honestly couldn’t think of a place where he felt safer than with Kun in that moment. 

“Sounds great,” he commented when the song had finished.

Kun hummed affirmatively. “Still not sure about the outro though... I’m sure if I make a few different versions I’ll have it finished in an hour.”

“You can do the finishing touches tomorrow.” Kun seemed to consider his suggestion, but showed no inclination to move. Lucas tried again. “You know what you always tell me?”

Kun smiled. “That you should eat healthier?”

“No, to sleep on it and come back to it tomorrow.” Lucas wrestled his arms free to grab Kun’s phone from the table next to them, letting it light up to show the time. “Which, technically, we are well into tomorrow, so high time to sleep.”

Kun caved, sighing and telling him to stop being right. Although Kun usually doted on him and the other members, Lucas often took care of him anyway, especially when he was overworking himself.

One look told him that Kun was five minutes away from drifting off, and he asked Kun to turn off the computer, not wanting to risk messing with Kun’s project accidentally by doing it himself.

When the computer was shut off, Lucas stood up and asked one more thing of Kun. “Jump.” He had dragged Kun up and they were face-to-face now, Kun holding onto Lucas’s shirt for balance.

“...What—”

Lucas didn’t let him finish before grabbing his thighs and lifting him up. Kun, who was too tired to do otherwise, went along with it, settling onto his chest and clasping his legs together.

Kun clung onto Lucas’s shirt on his way to bed, then settled on clinging to the bed sheets once they had reached his bed. 

“Thank you, Xuxi. Not just for bringing me to bed,” Kun’s voice lost intelligibility with every word, sleepily mumbling the words he was determined to get out, “...but also for everything.” 

Lucas smiled at the sight of the passed out man, squeezing his hand and wishing him sweet dreams, before heading to his own bed.

**晚安**

Lucas couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen sunlight. That was probably a bad sign, but sacrifices had to be made. He’d spent the past nine hours holed up in a dance studio; most of the time accompanied by Winwin, Xiaojun and Hendery.

When he and Winwin called it a day at 2am, they came home to empty dorms. Lucas was pretty sure someone had told them about their plans, but he was too tired to remember. If all five of them weren’t here, then they must be together, his worn out brain helpfully supplied. He didn’t have any missed calls or messages either, so he wasn’t too worried. 

He’d left Winwin in the kitchen while Lucas was checking the bedrooms whether anyone was home. Winwin had been playing games on his phone during the car ride, and he’d continued as they walked inside. When Lucas returned, Winwin was sprawled over the countertop, dozed off. Lucas could relate.

He briefly pondered over what to do. They had to get to bed and sleep properly. He could wake up Winwin and make them go upstairs, but he knew how hard it was to wake Winwin up. Besides, he didn’t really like sleeping alone in his room when no one was home.

Sleepover it was, to whatever extent carrying your band member to the bedroom downstairs and passing out next to him can be called a sleepover.

He exited out of Winwin’s game first, saving it and slipping his phone into his pocket. Picking up Winwin was more of a challenge, but at least he was light and slender. He was conscious enough for someone who’s asleep to cooperate with moving, and within no time Lucas stood next to Winwin’s bed, gently pushing him down onto the mattress.

Winwin continued sleeping peacefully, automatically wrapping himself in his blanket. He stayed on one side of the bed, thankfully, so Lucas could join him on the other side soon. 

Lucas was still undressing when he heard the first rumbling in the distance. The loudness of it made him realize someone had forgotten to close the windows in the bathroom, because when he went to check, the rain had left a puddle of rain water on the floor. A problem for their future selves.

He looked outside and surely enough, a bright flash greeted him. 

Now Lucas wasn’t afraid of a lot of things. Thunder storms, however, made him uneasy—no matter how many superheroes he’d seen with the power to summon them and use them for good. In real life, they were just a lot of light, noise and general signs of unsafety. He was even more grateful he had Winwin as company tonight. In the worst case scenario, he’d wake him up, or call one of the members. 

He crawled under the blanket next to him, the bed already warm because of the few minutes Winwin had spent in it. He respected his personal space, gently moving his body so he was not overbearingly crowding him, but his leg and left arm were comfortably resting against Winwin’s, aware of each other’s presence. His chest moved with his even breath, which helped Lucas to calm down.

His mind half asleep already, he spared a thought for the other members, hoping they’d be safe in the thunder storm. Another bright flash startled him, but he buried his head in between his pillow and Winwin’s shoulder, thankful for his friend’s company.

**gute Nacht**

“Lucas!”

Yangyang’s fist bumped into him as they passed in the dance studios. His eyes lit up when he’d spotted Lucas, who couldn’t ignore the exhaustion in the other’s face. 

Lucas had spent all morning practicing choreographies and was now heading to the recording studio, while Yangyang’d planned the reversed. They were on a tight schedule and Lucas missed hanging out with his younger brother, but the preparations they were doing right now required a lot of solo work. He missed his fellow members, but work always took priority. 

Lucas returned to the dorms in the afternoon, taking some time to shower and rest. He was the only one home, the rest still busy practicing, until he heard Yangyang’s murmur enter through the door. The boy walked straight to the couch and let himself fall into the pillows.

“Hey Yangyang.”

As their youngest in the team, Lucas felt an added sense of responsibility towards him. Especially with the way he looked up to him—literally and figuratively. He recognized a lot of himself in Yangyang, the way he dedicated himself to his career, while always being one to cause mischief and lighten the mood. 

“Hmm… Xuxi,” Yangyang whined, hanging onto his shoulder. “I ran into Renjun and Chenle at the studio, who asked me about my rap. I got sidetracked, so I told myself I’d go through the new lyrics now, before the next recording, but I’m so tired.” Yangyang’s hair fell over his face, disguising his sleepy eyes, but Lucas saw right through him. 

“Take a break.” 

“I guess,” he mumbled.

“You can always ask Ten to help you tomorrow: I know he’ll also be at the studio. You know he loves to teach you.”

Yangyang acknowledged his words with a nod, blinking to keep himself awake.

“C’mhere.” Lucas sat next to Yangyang and opened his arms, an invitation which Yangyang took wordlessly.

They sat like that for a while, both losing track of time and just enjoying the excuse to rest.

Lucas looked down at Yangyang, who was still trying to fight sleep and now looked up at Lucas with big puppy eyes. “Can you carry me upstairs?” 

He would’ve taken care of him anyway, but in combination with that cute face, how could he refuse.

“Let’s go, baby.”

Yangyang leaned onto Lucas’s shoulders as he got up, hands stretched out to reach for his neck. Momentarily he’d turned into a child, wanting to be picked up so they can feel on top of the world.

“Jump,” Lucas told him, like he always did, and he caught Yangyang’s thighs. Yangyang held onto him like a baby monkey, head buried in Lucas’s neck. 

He carried him upstairs, Yangyang only letting go when they’d reached his bed. 

Lucas received a small “thanks,” in return. Yangyang briefly disappeared as he took off his sweater and dove into bed.

Playing with the ends of his blanket, Lucas sat down at the edge of Yangyang’s bed. He pinched his cheeks with a smile, his face turning a little more serious before he continued. “Promise me you’ll tell any of us if it gets too much.”

“I will.” Yangyang’s eyes fell shut. “I can handle it, don’t worry about me.”

Lucas wanted to say more, but Yangyang was so close to falling asleep, he wished him goodnight instead.

On his way out he left the door ajar, making a mental note to check after dinner whether Yangyang was hungry, or if he should just let him catch up on sleep.

**goodnight**

It was their fourth trip to China that month; they kept flying back and forth. Luckily they had stayed for longer than two days this time around, but all of them were exhausted after coming back from the airport anyway.

Nonetheless, Hendery insisted on cooking for them, to celebrate their successful promotions—besides, he refused to eat takeout for the fifth day in a row; Kun was inclined to agree. An hour after coming home, with a little help from Kun, they could smell the sweet chicken from the kitchen which Hendery proudly boasted about.

They were all exhausted from the trip, but combined with the rush of coming home, they found themselves in the phase of hyperactivity that came with their fatigue. Yangyang had opened a bag of sweets despite Kun explicitly telling him not to have so much sugar before dinner, and in his sugar rush he had asked Winwin to put on appropriate background music. 

By “appropriate”, Yangyang understood a new hiphop song with more beat drops than they could process, and Lucas softly rapped along to it. When Lucas kept trying to get Hendery to dance, Kun banned him from the kitchen, telling him to go set the table instead.

Dinner was good as they enjoyed each other’s company and brought their energy levels back down to manageable. Since they had arrived home in the late afternoon, by the time they were done, it was only 6:30pm.

Hendery had been in charge of cooking, so when he attempted to clear the table, Kun ordered him to sit down. “Let the others clean this up. Can you put some leftovers aside? I want to take them with me tomorrow.” 

He handed Hendery some containers, who started to scrape together whatever was left from his culinary creation. “What’s tomorrow?” 

“He’s leaving us for his favourite younger member again,” Ten chimed in.

Yangyang widened his eyes. “Chenle or me?” 

“But I’m right here,” Xiaojun pouted.

Winwin sighed. “Not this again,” he muttered frustrated, which produced a laugh from Lucas.

“Chenle, of course.”

Kun interrupted. “I don’t have favourites,” he exclaimed exasperated.

“That’s a lie but no one blames you. Tell Chenle to come over again soon.”

Eventually matters settled down, members either helping to clean up the kitchen, or disappearing in order to avoid having to clean.

Lucas fell in the former category, and walked back to their dinner table to check whether any dirty dishes were left behind. The only one left in their living room was Hendery, who was in fact sleeping. He fondly looked at the sleepy boy on the couch in front of him. 

He was very careful as to not wake him while lifting him, but he shouldn’t have worried. Even the loud crash from the kitchen didn’t stir Hendery from his sleep. 

Xiaojun’s ashamed face popped up a moment later, looking even more guilty once he spotted Hendery’s figure in Lucas’s arms. “Sorry,” he mouthed and Lucas tried to reassure him with his eyes while motioning for him to open the door for him. 

Half a smile appeared on Lucas’s face in affection as he put Hendery to bed, which was replaced by slightly more worried expression when he remembered how often this exact situation occurred lately—pushing open a bedroom door again and carrying another member through. Too often, really. They were really working hard these days; with too little rest, he thought to himself. He’d really have to have a word with Kun about the way he kept having to carry everyone to bed. This week wasn’t the time to bring that up with upcoming schedules, but maybe they should all take a break the time after.

He brushed Hendery’s long hair out of his face and tucked him into bed.

**ราตรีสวัสดิ์**

As engrossed as he was in his book, Lucas had entirely lost track of time. When he looked up, fingers marking the page in the second-to-last chapter, the clock showed 1:30am. The light in the living room was dimmed, concentrated by the reading light next to his spot on the couch. It was quiet—he was the only one downstairs, as far as he knew.

Before he took himself and his book to bed, he made a round through the living room and kitchen, where the light was still on.

He saw a familiar figure crouched over the table. The kitchen was the warmest and arguably had the best lighting, so it was a great place to study, as long as it was empty. Plus, better access to snacks.

“Tennie,” he said, approaching him inquiringly, “why are you still studying.” Ten sat up, having neglected his posture as he slouched over his textbook and phone. It was nothing out of the ordinary for him to be awake this hour; for Ten’s standards, this was early. However, Lucas knew he’d been up since 5am, and hadn’t given himself much rest.

“Hey Xuxi,” Ten murmured. He blinked once or twice, seemingly shaking himself awake. “‘s okay, I’m just catching up on some Mandarin studies.”

“You’ve been working so hard, maybe take a break? I mean this in the best way possible, but you look like you could use some sleep.” Lucas reached over him from behind, carefully closing the textbooks in front of him, shutting off his phone screen, and giving him a hug. 

Ten gave in within seconds, nuzzling his face in Lucas’s neck. He whined, “warm.”

“Just as warm as your bed will be later.”

In another situation, Lucas was sure he would’ve faced vocal protests from his friend. However, Ten must’ve grown past exhaustion, too tired to argue with him. Lucas took advantage of this and gently coaxed him to bed. “C’mon, let me carry you to bed.”

Ten was short and light thankfully, so it didn’t take too much effort to carry him upstairs. He had latched onto him like a koala holding onto his favourite fruit, Lucas barely having to support him. This was especially helpful when Lucas had to push open the door with one hand, thankful that Ten was still tightly gripping onto his torso. 

They walked into a chilly, dark room. Hendery was Ten’s roommate, but he was currently away for two nights, so the room was empty. Lucas gently put him down on what he guessed was Ten’s bed, a neatly made, single bed pushed against Hendery’s.

Ten didn’t let go of him, even as Lucas made a move to loosen his grip; he just kept clinging onto him. Eventually Lucas managed to escape his grasp, and he got up to close the window through which a strong breeze was entering. Ten reached out to Lucas further, attempting to wordlessly communicate what he wanted.

“Stay, I’m cold.” The mutter was soft, but carried far enough for Lucas to hear.

He considered his request; since he was also tired, and Hendery wasn’t sleeping here anyway, it was an easy choice. It certainly wasn’t the first time Lucas had been used for his body warmth, and he didn’t bother arguing.

Hendery’s bed wasn’t made, which worked out in their favour because now Lucas didn’t have to lift Ten off of the bed, in order to pull up the crumpled up blanket that was pushed aside.

Ten shuffled even closer, if that was possible, and Lucas put his arm around him, enclosing him in his body heat. Before Lucas could even wish him goodnight, he could hear his breathing evening out and slowing down. Ten must’ve been really exhausted. Honestly, Ten loved cuddles as much as he did, so he wouldn’t mind _ not _waking up alone for a change. He’d missed the skinship. Soon enough, Lucas felt himself drifting off as well.

**hа добраніч**

It was late in the afternoon; Lucas was excited to properly eat and rest for a minute after practicing all morning. He made a beeline to the kitchen, while the other members scattered themselves across the dorms. He settled in the living room with a bowl of spicy soup, next to Xiaojun, who had made himself comfortable with a tablet and headphones.

Lucas peeked at his screen, which was split between song lyrics and a piano app. He’d shown Lucas the lyrics a few days ago, who was curious but knew to leave him alone until he’d made some serious progress with composing. Instead, Lucas turned his attention back to his phone, scrolling through social media updates as he enjoyed his soup.

Xiaojun let out a wide yawn, involuntarily mirrored by Lucas. “Don’t you wanna rest for a bit?” He asked, glancing over at the younger boy.

“Nah, I can push through for a few hours,” Xiaojun reassured him. He went back to his music, and Lucas pulled up a game on his phone.

Occasionally Xiaojun played a bit on speaker, asking Lucas for opinions before going back to silence. Most of his questions were short, questioning whether one chord progression sounded better than another, or if a lyric change worked with the way he sang it. 

Lucas enjoyed helping him figure it out; it was always fun to recognize his little influence in the end product. Hearing Xiaojun’s gentle taps in the background somehow helped Lucas concentrate so he could beat his own highscore. 

After having won three races in a row, Lucas looked up to check on Xiaojun, who hadn’t interrupted him for a while. 

The boy in question had drifted off, head fallen back in an angle that seemed quite uncomfortable, his tablet slid aside and forgotten. Lucas gently approached him with the intention of covering him up with a blanket, maybe carefully moving him into a position that was more comfortable, but Xiaojun’s eyes opened again.

He blinked several times, trying to make sense of his surroundings, before sitting up, protesting against Lucas’s efforts to make him lie down. “Don’t let me sleep, Xuxi, I can finish this. I just have to avoid closing my eyes again.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that one before,” Lucas rolled his eyes. “You deserve to rest. This can wait.”

“But—” Before Xiaojun could say anything else, Lucas stood up and scooped the smaller boy up in his arms. He was light, not too hard to lift, and looked like he was made to be carried bridal style. 

“What are you doing,” Xiaojun asked him in bewilderment, too caught off guard to fight him. 

“I,” Lucas nudged the door open, “am putting you to bed and no, you can’t take your tablet with you.”

The boy in his arms sighed, seemingly resigning himself to the situation. “Can I at least sleep in your room, so I can watch tv whenever I wake up again?” Lucas’s room had the second biggest tv in the dorms, leading to regular movie nights if people didn’t want to take up the entire living room lounge. 

“Of course.” He changed course to his own room, putting Xiaojun down in front of the door. Since he had accepted the situation, he could walk himself, Lucas decided.

Lucas opened the door, surveying the chaos in his room and briefly organized the mess on his bed, making space for Xiaojun. “Now, sleep.”

“Thank you, Xuxi.” Another yawn escaped Xiaojun as he moved to lie down and tucked himself in under a thin throw over. “Wait, what if I actually fall asleep, where will you sleep later?”

“Don’t worry about me, your room will do for a night,” Lucas smiled fondly at him. “Sleep tight, Dejun.”

**早抖**

They were back in their dorms after meeting with the company in the morning. The rest of the day was time off spent in various ways, some members getting ready to visit the dance studio while others planned a movie marathon.

Before following Ten and Yangyang to the dance practice, Lucas tugged on Kun’s sleeve. “Group bonding time tonight?”

“Good idea, we haven’t had a moment to breathe in a while.” He turned away from Lucas to address the other five.

“Everyone!” Kun caught the members’ attention. “After dinner we’re hanging out together.”

“Copied,” the others replied from their various spots.

The coming hours went by quickly, with Lucas dancing his soul away in the studio. Around dinnertime he left Yangyang and Ten behind, who were choreographing something, and he joined everyone in dorms for take out. 

Once they were done, Kun called Ten to check whether they had already eaten, and tell them to come home.

At last, they were all sitting in their living room, sprawled out on the couches and the floor, hugging various pillows and blankets.

Xiaojun pouted. “I’ve missed this, it’s been ages since we all sat down together.” 

“We’ve been busy.” Hendery sighed, spreading his limbs out over the couch, as if the realization of rest had just settled in.

“Being busy doesn’t mean neglecting any sense of self-preservation.” Lucas threw a stern look around. “I’ve had to carry all of you to bed more often than I’m supposed to.”

He was part of the younger half of WayV, technically, but he sometimes felt like one of the older ones, always looking out for the others, trying to keep the chaos under control. Yangyang, Hendery and Ten alone caused so much mischief, he felt like he had to be, in order to keep the balance.

“You’re right,” multiple of the members around him admitted.

“To be fair, I’ve been sleeping badly, I think I’ve been drinking too much coffee.” Kun had the decency to look a little guilty. “But I’ll work on that!” he added, when he saw Lucas’s playful disappointment.

“Our health should be one of our priorities, especially with all the schedules we’re doing.”

“We’ll keep an eye on each other.”

“We always do.”

The conversation continued in different directions, members getting caught in food-related tangents and passionate arguments over who was the superior Disney hero (“Moana is the perfect main character.” — “If we’re talking Disney, the Princess Diaries is a win.”)

Lucas watched them with contentment, enjoying the way their voices mingled and surrounded him with love. This was home—no matter where they were, these boys would always be family. They had each other’s back.

He was comfortable, maybe even a little too comfortable, to the point he was dozing off, his head awkwardly hanging to the side. 

Half of him tried to follow what was happening around him, and he felt Winwin move next to him. “Guys,” his low voice started quietly. 

Kun looked up to face them, his gaze turning softer at the sight of Lucas. The rest was still passionately wrapped up in their discussion. 

“Guys,” Winwin repeated louder. He tilted his head, pointing out Lucas to the others.

“Aw,” Xiaojun cooed.

They made an effort to be quieter, which was unnecessary, seeing as Lucas would sleep through a lot, but he appreciated them being careful. He was still hanging onto reality and tried to follow their conversation with mild amusement and more love than he could express.

“Maybe it’s our turn to carry him to bed.”

“I know there’s six of us, but I don’t think we’re able to carry him to bed without accidentally dropping him or waking him up.”

Lucas heard someone laugh. “Point taken. The couch is comfortable enough, why don’t we just sleep here.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Sleepover time!” A high pitched voice exclaimed a bit too excited. Someone had slapped him playfully, because it was followed by a dramatic cry of pain.

“Kids,” Kun whispered, effectively shushing them.

Lucas knew Kun well enough to know he was now looking around at the chaotic state, and silently thanking the universe that they didn’t have to get up early. Usually everyone took their sleep seriously enough, grateful as they were to get to rest, but there was a reason why they’d made it a rule not to sleep with three or more people in one room.

“If we collect the pillows and blankets around here...”

Xiaojun carefully dropped himself at Lucas’s side, and Lucas opened his eyes once, blinking to acknowledge him.

Yangyang giggled as he threw blankets on the couch, and Lucas imagined him building a small blanket fort.

They divided themselves up over the two main couches; Ten and Hendery joining Xiaojun in cuddling Lucas, while the others presumably assembled into a pile of cuddles on the other couch. Exhaustion hit most of them once they were comfortable, and as they fell asleep, the room grew quieter. 

“I love you, guys.” Lucas voice sounded hoarse and distant to himself. He wasn’t sure whether anyone was awake enough to make out his words, and barely registered the sounds that came in response.

“Love you too, you big baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Sleep Away by Lexie Liu !!  
big thank u to sera and jip for betareading, i would d-word for yall uwu. I took the translations for every heading from [omniglot.com/language/phrases/goodnight.htm](https://www.omniglot.com/language/phrases/goodnight.htm), so I apologize for any mistakes, I can only vouch for the English and German spellings haha
> 
> let me know your thoughts in the comments!!  
[twitter @wayvyong](https://twitter.com/wayvyong)


End file.
